


A Family Christmas

by sunflowersandstars (Emmeg)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Happy Birthday Victor!, It's so grossly fluffy, M/M, MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE, One Shot, Post-Canon, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9045788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeg/pseuds/sunflowersandstars
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri spend their first Christmas/birthday together.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starsandsunflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandsunflowers/gifts).



> This is a Christmas gift for starsandsunflowers! Viktor and Yuuri mean everything to her, and this show is really amazing. I just hope I do it some justice.
> 
> Please forgive the vagueness and inaccuracies. I know Christmas isn't a big deal in Russia and IDK much about Viktor's backstory, but do any of us? 
> 
> Merry Christmas! I hope you like it.

The feeling of Viktor’s hand feels like dead weight in Yuuri’s palm. His whole arm seems to be lethargically weighing them down. The crowd they were maneuvering through has finally thinned so now Yuuri’s all too aware of how listless Viktor seems next to him. He’s leading them both somewhere, but slowly, mechanically, like he isn’t really sure where they are. 

Yuuri isn’t sure of their location himself. This is an unfamiliar part of Moscow to him. 

He’s gotten to know the city quite well over the past few days. Viktor’s led him through famous art galleries, museums, shopping centers, and lately, holiday markets. 

Yuuri remembers Christmas in Detroit and it’s just as exciting here to see the build-up before the holidays, if just a little subdued. In Russia, the lights seem brighter, or maybe that’s because the nights are darker. The streetlamps, chain lights, and lanterns seem to illuminate every building, every facade, every store front. The brisk winter air makes everything freeze. Patches of hard, crunchy ice, nearly empty water fountains, and even the street gutters now filled with leaves and debris are all frosted over with a fresh layer of ice. People rush around them and lovers wander slowly through the decorated square. The open-air markets are filled with people crowding around the temporary stalls to get a glimpse of foreign and Christmas wares. Matryoshka dolls line almost every booth. Keychains, modern gadgets, and more quaint booths hold hand-carved bowls, baskets, and pottery. 

At the moment, Viktor seems to be leading him out of the main city center. Away from the familiar streets and shops where they’ve spent most of their time. It’s almost like the suburbs. The buildings here are smaller, darker, and less decorated. Yuuri licks his chapped lips and grips Viktor’s hand from within his thick mitten just a little tighter. His fiancée doesn't return the squeeze and his eyes stay trained on something obviously out of Yuuri’s sight, something internal. 

“Viktor, where are we going?” he tries.

“Hmm?” Viktor is still far away. His gaze hasn’t broken. 

“Viktor.” Yuuri stops walking and tugs at the other’s arm to get him to stop as well. Viktor finally looks at him, then turns to take in the semi-deserted street, the sign of the law office above them, and the patch of dirty ice next to his boot. As they are the only two on the street, now that the few other clumps of people have gone ahead, Yuuri doesn’t feel self-conscious taking hold of Viktor’s other hand. Facing him fully, Yuuri notes the crease of confusion in his brow, the distant sadness in his eyes. “Viktor, what’s wrong?”

He blinks but ignores the question. “Did I get us turned around?” He squeezes his hands through the mittens. “I apologize, my mind was elsewhere.” 

Yuuri raises an eyebrow. 

“Where did you want to go tonight, hmm?” Viktor gives him one of his indulgent smiles. The one usually reserved for when they get katsudon together after a competition. “We can go anywhere you want.” 

Yuuri drops one hand and turns so they can walk back toward the city together. “I don’t know. Wherever you want.” 

Their feet crunch over the occasional ice patch as they make their way down another street. He wishes he could find out what’s bothering Viktor. It seems that for the past few days he’s been distant somehow, preoccupied with something. 

“What do you want for your birthday?” Yuuri’s question is accompanied by a puff of white that dissipates quickly in the frozen air. Trying to probe what’s on Viktor’s mind with an unrelated question probably won’t help, but it’s worth a shot. 

“You don’t have to get my anything.” he laughs. “Just spending time here with you is enough.” 

Yuuri smiles and nods in agreement. Though Christmas is traditionally pretty low-key in Russia, it still seems like the brightest, most festive place he’s been. But honestly, anywhere he’s with Viktor long enough seems to feel that way. He just hopes this year isn’t disappointing to him for whatever mysterious reason is making him so quiet. 

When they reach the stretch of vendors he pulls a mittened hand out of Viktor’s and grabs onto him for a brief hug. The winter air makes his breath puff out between them as he whispers. “Stay here. I’m just going to buy something quickly, but you can’t look.” 

Viktor smiles briefly. “I’ll be here. Spasibo, Yuuri.” 

 

Christmas sweeps over them quickly and Christmas Eve finds both Viktor and Yuuri drinking together in one of Moscow’s most crowded bars. So when Christmas morning finally dawns, Yuuri wakes to a late-morning sunlight cutting through the window of Viktor’s small apartment bedroom and his head pulses slightly with a minor hangover. The sheets next to him in the bed are a wrinkled mess and his fiancée is nowhere to be found. Yuuri feels a wave of embarrassment wash over him. He was planning to get up before Viktor so he could surprise him with his gifts and here he is, sleeping in, like the lamest boyfriend alive.

He finds his water glass on the side table and drinks most of it, washing the bad taste from his mouth. Stumbling to the bathroom, he finds a few painkillers and takes those before brushing his teeth. When he finally makes his way out into the main part of the apartment he feels a bit more refreshed. 

Viktor has his back to him, sitting on the loveseat, head bent over his phone. He glances up as Yuuri enters. 

“Morning Yuuri!” He sings out. “Did you sleep alright?”

Yuuri nods, climbs onto the couch and twists so he can curl up around Viktor’s back. He winds his arms around his middle and lays a still-aching head on his shoulder. “Happy Birthday, Viktor.” 

“Oh! Merry Christmas, Yuuri.” They spend a few moments sitting like that together, Viktor still swiping through his phone and Yuuri letting his eyes close for a while. Once he feels a little more awake he shifts against his boyfriend. 

“Viktor, can I give you your gift?”

A gasp follows his question. “Yes! I’ve been so curious to see what’s inside.” Setting his phone aside, Viktor reaches for the package on the coffee table. 

Yuuri laughs weakly. “I hope it’s not too disappointing” 

“Never,” Viktor promises as he peels apart the wrapping. Once he pulls out the fur-lined leather gloves, he turns awkwardly and throws his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders. “Spasibo, Malysh!” 

“Um.” Yuuri starts, “That’s just for your birthday. I thought... I thought you might like something else for Christmas.” 

“Hmm?” Viktor pulls away to look at him curiously. “And what do I want for Christmas?” 

“I’m not sure.” Yuuri hesitates, “You just seemed kind of sad when we talked about it so I thought maybe you’d want to… go somewhere?” 

Viktor’s eyebrows rise in amusement while watching him stumble over the words. “Where should we go?” 

“Maybe…” Yuuri finds a strand of thread coming off the couch and tries to pull it out by the tips of his fingers. “Maybe you haven’t seen your family in a while.” He continues to hide from Viktor’s reaction until the suspense is too much. Looking up, he finds a touch of melancholy in his fiancée’s surprised face. _Bingo._

“You want to meet my family?” Viktor asks. 

Yuuri nods. “You’ve already met mine.” 

“I guess that’s true.” Viktor laughs. His amusement fades quickly. “I think you already know this, but I haven’t talked with my family in quite a few years.” 

“Yeah, but you miss them.” 

Viktor doesn’t have to say anything for Yuuri to know his assessment is correct. Carefully he pulls him back into their reversed hug and smooths his hands down Viktor’s chest. “We don’t have to. I just thought it might be nice.” 

Viktor hums thoughtfully but doesn’t speak for a long moment. When he does, Yuuri can feel the vibrations of speech thrumming through his hand on Viktor’s chest. “You know, after I showed a lot of talent as a kid, my parents thought it was best if I went to train full-time. It’s hard to have close relationships with people you only see a few times a year.” 

Yuuri leans to lay his head against Viktor’s back, hoping it indicates his attention. 

“I’ll introduce you someday if you want. But I think of you as my family now, and I want our first Christmas together to be just the two of us, as selfish as that is.” Viktor turns his head a bit to gauge Yuuri’s reaction.

He picks his head off the other’s shoulder and nods, smile growing on his face. “Okay.”

Viktor matches his smile and shifts on the couch to face him fully. “Thank you.” He pulls him in close and kisses the side of his cheek. “I have a Christmas present idea for you too.” He leans back just a bit before capturing his lips in a kiss. “If you’re not opposed, I want to marry you.” 

Yuuri sniffs a laugh and nods. “I told you ‘yes’ before, didn’t I?” 

“Today.” 

“Wh-what?” 

Viktor’s face is stoic, neutral, with just the barest hint of hesitancy. Yuuri feels his eyes embarrassingly start to overflow with tears and instead of speaking he just nods mutely. Viktor cups his chin in both hands and kisses him again and again. “You’ve given me all I’ve ever wanted and more. I love you so much Yuuri.” 

“I love you too.” 


End file.
